The New World
by Adventuregirltwi1
Summary: Princess Bubblegum creates a teleporter to go to different parts of Ooo. She asks Finn and Jake to try it out. But instead of warping to another place in Ooo, Finn and Jake get warped to another universe where they, are just a cartoon? "You obviously spent a lot of time on your costume and all but I don't have time for cosplayers. Okay?"TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Bubblegum creates a teleporter to go to different parts of Ooo. She asks Finn and Jake to try it out. But instead of warping to another place in Ooo, Finn and Jake get warped to another universe where they, are just a cartoon.**

**Okay, I don't know if this will be one of those things that I will update much or at all. I'm just seeing if this idea gets any good reviews. Most story's are an OC getting warped into Ooo but this is the other way. I you like the idea feel free to use it if you like my fanfic please review to so I can see what you like and what you will add. Not OC/Cannon. I do t do that really. I don't think I do. Do I? Hmmmmm... T for mild language, yadayadayada. You get the point. :D **

**Discaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time in any way, shape or form. I only own the OCs and the idea...as far as I know. **

* * *

**Finn's POV**

"Hello Finn and Jake! I'm glad you could come," Princess Bubblegum says excitedly. "I have made a more durable and faster way of transportation. This is the Transporter4000!" PB pulls off the covers to reveal a large, pink metal contraction. It is a cube with a thin glass door an a bunch of flashing lights dotting the outer frame. Jake looks over to me excitedly before he peels his eyes right back onto the machine in front of him.

"What does it do?" Jake says curiously. I nod my head in agreement looking back over to PB.

"Well, instead of walking and/or running everywhere, you can just set this switch to where ever in Ooo you would like to go!"

"What would you like us to do PB?" I ask, wanting to know why she had called us here, if she just wanted to show us her discovery.

"If you would like, I would like to ask you two, if you would like be the first to test it?" Princess Bubblegum says expectedly. Both my and Jake eyes widened in excitement as we nod our heads 'yes' as fast as we can. Princess Bubblegum chuckles a little as she grabs onto our hands and leads us forward. She stops and pushes us into the transporter and shuts the smooth, glass door shut. Jake and I both had wide smiles on our faces. We both wanted to go down in history as the first people to teleport. "Okay, I have your treehouse on the screen for you two to be warped back here. Because I don't have another transporter made, I'm going to have you come back here when you get there, okay?"

"Yes Princess," Jake and I say in unison. I watch as PB presses a few buttons and puts her pink, fleshy hand on a lever.

"You ready?" We nod our heads once more. "5,4,3,2,1 and go!" She pushes down on the lever and looks at us. The last thing I saw was a big flash followed by darkness.

**Unknown POV **

"Ugggg, another boring day, with boring people, and boring events," I sigh as I open my garage door. Walking through the door, I chuck my book bag on the floor and continue walking towards my living room. My house is quiet. Everyone is gone but me. My parents and sister at work and my brother at Jazz practice. Track for me was canceled because my coach got sick. So it was just me, myself, and I. I plonk down in the couch with a big sigh and close my eyes, reliving the events of the day.

"HEY PB! WHERE ARE YOU?" I am jolted awake by the yelling of a boy. Grabbing my phone, I look at the time, "4:30, I have practice soon." I start walking up the stairs until I hear the voice again. "PB! WHERE ARE WE? THIS IS NOT MINE AND JAKE'S TREE HOUSE!" Wait, PB? Jake? Treehouse? I look to the TV to see if Adventure Time was on. No, it wasn't. All of a sudden I hear a knock on my door. Opening the door, I see a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, blue shorts and a lighter blue shirt and a poller bear hat resting on his head. Next to him is a yellow bull dog. Hmmf, cosplayer. He lifted his hand and gave me a little wave. "Hello! I Finn the Human and this is my brother Jake." I look at him with disbelief. 'Could this guy really be serious'

"Okay, look. Cool costume and all but you need to stop living in your own little fantasy. You obviously spent a lot of time on your costume and all but I don't have time for cosplayers. Okay? Okay. Bye!" Just before I shut my door, another voice speaks up.

"Look girl, I don't know what kind of spices you are but could you please, NOT, be so mean?" Looking down, I see the yellow bull dog, standing and...talking? What. The. Hell. Kind of drugs are in my school lunch?

"Y-you ar-re r-real? What in the hell? How are you real? You are a cartoon! Why are you at my house, shouldn't you be in Ooo or something?"

"This isn't Ooo?" "NO! You are in the US. Where as you are just a cartoon and humans never died off!"

"Oh, okay! Wait what?"

* * *

**Yeah I know, that was really short. But as I kind of said. This is more of a test story and is not the full chapter yet. :P I will see if you all like it so far. :D**

**~Adventuregirltwi1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: I made the chapter longer and made the ending as rushed as before:D Ya I know, I'm updating the second chapter before the first chapter:P Anyway, enjoy the newly revised chapter!**

**Hey everyone, adventuregirltwi here! What? I updated?...for once;) Also...I GOT FEEDBACK!**

_**Rosezelence-Thanks for reviewing. I have had the idea for a while now and just posted it. Also, thanks for following and favoriting!**_

**_Zuki Ninja- t_hanks! Glad you liked it:D by the way, tell Mika I said hi:D**

**And thanks to The Iron Patriot for following and faving:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Adventure Time:'(**

* * *

Chapter 2

Finns POV

The girl in front of me has not stopped pacing back and forth since she invited us in and told Jake and I to sit down. She keeps mumbling something about 'This can't be happening' and 'oh my God'. What's God? Isn't it suppose to be Glob? Oh well. I look over to Jake to see what he is doing. He just looks...bored. All he has is a blank look in his face.

I hear two hands clap together. "That's it! I must be dreaming. This isn't real. I must still be asleep on my couch and I will wake up to find everything to be normal!" She pinches herself and says a little 'ow' and she pulls her arm down. "Wait..., that, that, hurt? So...this...is...REAL!"

"Ummm, are you okay princess?" Jake asks in a worried voice.

"I. Am. Not. A. Princess! My name is Mackenzie, okay?"

"Gees, someone is in a cranky mood." Jake whispers to himself.

" And no, I am not okay, I have two flippin' cartoon characters in my house. My parents are going to kill me. My parents! What will happen when my parents find out? Oh no, and I still have practice. That's it! I will fake being sick and then maybe my parents will come home early and then YOU TWO can explain what's going on here."

"You seem smart!" I encourage her. She gives me a dirty look with her deep green eyes. I swear, this girl is rude.

"I'm sorry princess, er I mean Mackenzie."

"Yeah, whatever, I will be right back. I have to go call my parents. You two can stay here and ummmm, talk I guess?"She asks it like it was a question. Jake slowly nods his head as he looks to me.

"Yeah, thanks. We need sometime alone to...talk."

"No problem" Mackenzie leaves the room thus leaving me and Jake alone.

"So, where do you think we are?" Jake asks.

"I don't know, but apparently we are a 'cartoon', whatever that is, and there are more 'humans' here. This is one weird kingdom"

"You really think she is, like a human?"

"See, that's the thing, I have never seen another human before, other than Suzan, and she's really...tall and...big. So I wouldn't know. She could be faking it." Jake sighs and looks into the kitchen at Mackenzie. She keeps 'coughing and sniffling while she's saying things to her parents.

"Okay, I'm back. My brother is staying at a friend's house for a while, and my parents should be home in a half and a half hour. You won't see my sister for a little while though. She gets off of work late tonight." She pauses before she continues,"Look, I'm sorry we got off to a bad start. I'm Mackenzie, I am fifteen and I like to ummmm, draw!"

"Okay! Well, I'm Finn and this is Jake and-"

"I know who you are"

"Okay then. How?" I ask.

"STALKER!" Jake yells.

"No no no. It's not like that. Well, I guess I kind of am. If you loom at it that way. Like I had said before. You are just a cartoon. Not to sound creepy or anything, but you both and all of Ooo are just an animated series for people to watch."

"'Not to sound creepy'? Yeah, that is majorly creepy." Jake states. I shoot him a look and he mouths 'it kind of is' to me. I roll my eyes and look back at Mackenzie who looks angery.

"Hmmm, so you guys DON'T know what a cartoon is, right?" She looks at us. Jake and I the look at each other and then he shakes his head. "I guess I could...show...you. " She seems scared. I don't know why.

Mackenzie's POV

Showing them would be the only way. I don't want to look like a creep. Like, they said their names, and Jake had said I was a creep. It's not my fault though. Besides, Jake is acting like a little bitch to me. I wonder what Pennelton Ward would think of this. "Oh! Hey, didn't see you there. I would just like to say that two of your cartoon characters SHOWED UP AT MY HOUSE!" My parents will freak when I show them.

Walking over to the couch that Finn and Jake are sitting on, I grab the remote and turn in the TV. Luckily, Adventure Time is on Cartoon Network. Thank God. Or 'Glob' heh heh, a little clever now, am I?

I click the OK button on the remote and showed them how I knew them. My favorite episode. 'What was missing.' It's the beginning too! I sit down on the brown bench and watch. My favorite cartoon, my favorite episode, with my favorite charters from the cartoon. I'm cool with that.

Finn and Jake are staring at the TV. They are probably confused. I chuckle. Their faces are hilarious. The episode ends and it goes to commercial.

"What kind of creeps are you people!?" Jake screams. I laugh again. Thy both look at me with petrified looks.

"It's not that we are creeps, it's just that you are just a cartoon here. Nothing else. There might be a reasonable explanation to this. I read something about alternate universes before. Maybe that's whats happening here!" I exclaimed. "When Penn Ward created your cartoon, it must have made another universe to fit your cartoon. And you got here somehow!"

"PB made a teleporter, that may be how we got here..."Jake says

"See! Now your agreeing with me!"

"I never said I agreed with you..." He shoots me, yet another, dirty look, which I kindly return.

"You seem a lot like PB Ken!  
You're smart like her." My angry glare towards Jake ends.

"Ken? Only my friends call me Ken." I say in a quit voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be! My favorite cartoon is my friend!" I say excitedly.

Linebreak~

Finn, Jake and I say there for a while and talked. Finn asked a lot of questions. And I mean A LOT! He asked how many humans are there, 7billion+. What they were like, I just laughed at that one and said 'not like you'. What did try look like, different, even twins...What are twins. (That one I looked at him and just laughed because I swore their were twins in Ooo. Which there is.) Just so many. I had always wondered what it would be like talking to a cartoon charater. I guess I know have my 'thought would never be answered question' answered.

It was great, until my parents walked in. They had looked at me. They had said that I looked well enough to go to practice. But that's before I intorduced Finn and Jake. All I got was a weird look, then a roat of laughter. They had told Me that me and Cody, my boyfriend, had pulled a good prank and invited him to dinner. Funny just because I had thought it was a joke too at first.

"Are these your human parents Princess?"

"Yeah, are they? They look nothing like you." Jake states.

"What. The. Hell! Holy god Mackenzie the dog just, just talked! You're not lying!"

"Nope! Trust me, I had the same exact reaction. But I had just thought it was a cosplayer with some dog."

"Okaaayyyy then. So...how are we suppose to raise another teen. I thought two and a twenty year old was enough."

"Well, were going to have to find a way."

"Okay,then I have another question"

"What?"

"How are we gonna get them back to their world?"

* * *

**Review for a shout out:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Adventuregirltwi here. So, this is going to take a while to update and it says the same for all of my fanfics. My story will be on Hiatus for a while until I get the chapter written and I can update regularly. I'm currently rewriting some of my chapters and prewriting future chapters. Just too busy with school and the countdown begins for my school trip to DC. 28days! **

**I am NOT discontinuing ANY of my work, and I may still update the next chapter to 'The New World' in a day or two.:) see you all soon:D **


End file.
